


Innocence and Love

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is sick.  Remus is there to help him feel better.  Originally posted Sept 3, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence and Love

"What are you doing out of bed?" Setting the tray of chicken broth next to the bed, Remus walked over to the window and wrapped his arms around Bill from behind. "You're supposed to be resting, not watching your brother flirt on the Quidditch field with his best friend.

Leaning back into the embrace, Bill sighed. "I can't help but watch them. They're just so innocent. Harry doesn't even know what's going on between them yet."

Watching for a moment, Remus smiled. "I don't think Harry's as unknowing as you think. Watch him carefully for a minute."

As the two men spied from their bedroom window, Harry and Ron seemed to tease each other for a moment before Harry very clearly dared the red head to do something. After a few minutes of fighting, where neither boy seemed to be putting their entire heart behind it, Harry mounted his broom, smiling. When Ron climbed on behind him and held on, arms wrapped around his best mate, the smile on the raven-haired lad was clearly visible, even from the distance the men were watching from.

"Guess you're right," Bill joked, laughing a little before cringing from the pain it caused. Sighing, he said, "Guess that laughing is out for a while."

"Its time for you to be getting back to bed," Remus chided, slowly pulling him in that direction. "I made you soup, and you are going to eat it all. Not a drop left in the bowl."

"Yes mother," Bill sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed before slipping his feet under the covers.

Pulling them up to Bill's waist and settling the tray on his lap, Remus smiled. "If I'm even anything close to Molly, I'll take it as a compliment."

"I really don't want to think of you and my mother in the same capacity while I'm lying in our bed," Bill moaned.

"You started it," Remus reminded him. "Now drink your broth." Holding a full spoon up to Bill's mouth, he smiled as he watched the liquid disappear.

It wasn't long before Bill had finished his lunch, and he was leaning against the headboard, eyes closed, waiting for the other man to return from the kitchen.

Sitting beside his love, Remus started running his hands through the red strands of Bill's hair. "The problem with your hair being so long is that when you get sick, it gets ill too." Leaning over, he picked up the hairbrush from the bedside table. "Sit forward, I'll brush the knots out for you."

Remus slid in behind, one leg on either side of the other man's body. Pulling the hair off of Bill's face, he set his right hand on Bill's right shoulder to massage, brushing gently with the left.

It had been years since someone else had brushed his hair, and it wasn't long before his eyes were closed, an he was soothed by the other's touch. "Don't stop," he whispered as Remus paused.

"Not stopping," he assured. "I'm just working out a knot. It's being. . . stubborn."

"Well, it is on my head," Bill smirked.

"And you're the most stubborn man I know." Tugging gently on the tooth that Bill wore in his ear, Remus added, "I still can't believe how hard you fought me taking care of you." Shaking his head, he continued, "You take care of me every month. Letting me take care of you just this once is nothing in comparison."

"Taking care of you is a pleasure, not a job," Bill started.

"And me taking care of you is the same, so we'll just stop that fight before it starts."

"Okay, okay," Bill sighed, knowing better than to push the issue. "Just keep brushing."

"As you wish," Remus smiled.

Half an hour later, Bill had relaxed so much he'd fallen asleep in Remus' arms. Settling him into the bed, Remus curled around him and fell asleep, snuggled in his love's arms.


End file.
